How Will I Cope?
by Capa Delta Lamda
Summary: Meiling has beenkidnapped and her boyfriend is trying to save her. It will have romance and a fight over the girl! There might be a lemon in the end between Meiling and her true love. Come on and read (R&R) No flames!
1. Meiling's Night

Cutie Eevee: My cousin Cardwitch is back and she helped me do the cool stuff but I did the lemon since she's just a kid. It's a wait for it........  
  
M+E (Meiling and Eriol)  
  
But then one cold night Meiling's mother asks her to walk home to her home. And she gets kidnapped and raped by a man who's a thief and murderer. But after he rapes her he falls in love with her. But Meiling still loves her Eriol, but Harry's son also is in love with Meiling.  
  
Meanwhile Eriol is trying to track Meiling down and bring her home.  
  
But will Meiling still want him after she's been with this guy, Harry and his eighteen-year old son, Kevin?  
  
I don't own CCS CLAMP does. Only this chapter is a lemon and rated R. The over chapters aren't going to have lemons unless Helen is here and you all want one. She's the best at lemons because she older then me.  
  
By the way, I'm Cutie Eevee, I'm 17 and I have a boyfriend who helps me with my homework. Unless it's story writing, then I get my Little Cousin (The Card Witch) on the scen. That's kind of sad getting a pre-teen to do your English.  
  
The Cardwitch: Hey everyone, I'm your friend The Cardwitch and I've done tones on this chapter with Cutie Eevee. She promises to help you update my talk show if I helped her with this. She's living here for a while and she's also new to FF.Net so be nice to her. People flamed me first time I put a FF up I was so scared I took it down.  
  
Mind you it was Cutie Eevee's fault  
  
Cutie Eevee: MY FAULT?  
  
TCW: Yep. now lets begin shall we?  
  
The Horrid Night For Meiling Li  
  
Sakura flicked throw the channels on the television, it was a case of seen it, seen it and so on and so on. "Just shut it off honey, it's boring enough already" Syaoran groaned.  
  
"God is there anything worth watching?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes and pointed the remote at the TV. It was 12:00 pm and Tomoyo was out for a girlfriend and her over two friends Eriol and Meiling were out for dinner a date.  
  
"Syaoran, do you want a....." Sakura whispered the rest in Syaoran's ear; Syaoran's ear that she whispered the words in burnt his ear. Sakura looked at her boyfriend with a cute 'I want you' look. Syaoran looked at the clock and then at Sakura.  
  
"What if Meiling comes home while we are.... You know" Syaoran said with a blush. Sakura went up to Syaoran and circled him a few times running her hand across his neck.  
  
"Syaoran we've had sex in this apartment while Eriol and Meiling were both here" Sakura told him. Ever since Eriol dumped the lesbian Tomoyo he had been with the beautiful and well bred Meiling. Meiling was tones more mature and delicate then she had been before all this. She had changed from witch to Angel. She also lived with Tomoyo until now.  
  
"I know but..." Syaoran begun again but he knew the worry act wouldn't work. Sakura always loved it when everyone was out the flat apart from her and Syaoran. She loved his body and he, honestly, loved hers too. She always imagined it before they first had sex doing sex with him. When she was still virgin she wanted and dreamed about making passionate love to him.  
  
"Come my love, we have all night for I sense that Meiling will be out all night. That lucky virgin" Sakura said pulling Syaoran towards his bedroom door. "Let's just do it, I really need you in me right now Syaoran"  
  
"Okay.... Honey I believe you" Syaoran said with a smile and they ran into the room. Sakura pushed Syaoran onto his bed and jumped onto of him,  
  
"I'd like it hard and fast and then I'll do it to you" Sakura whisperd into his ear, "After I've got something, you just sit back and enjoy the ride".  
  
"Right away" Syaoran replied, "I'll go first, you go second"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~#Eriol's Flat#~  
  
"I had a really nice time Eriol, thank you so much" Meiling said in her newfound sweet way. Eriol smiled back to her he got out his key and he made it thrust into the keyhole. Eriol seemed to stop dead in his tracks, Meiling looked at him with an innocent look. Eriol came to his senses and smiled to her.  
  
When they got into the flat Meiling collapsed onto the sofa and Eriol was quick to follow her. Eriol and Meiling throw their arms around each over and kissed passionately. Meiling fell backwards and Eriol kissed her deeper then Meiling could handle. She needed to breathe. Eriol knew that he needed air too.  
  
"Oh my that was a hard kiss your great" Eriol joked, he stroked Meiling's hair, "You are like an angel from heaven Meiling".  
  
Meiling smiled, "Maybe but... Tomoyo she's more- oh the phone" Meiling said as the phone rang.  
  
"Who on earth would call at... hello?" Eriol called picking up the phone,  
  
#Right where is she? Eriol# a woman said, it was Meiling's mother, #I swear if you've laid one of your grubby fingers on Meiling I swear#.  
  
"Mrs. Li I swear your daughter is safe and sound", Eriol said. Meiling sighed at your daughter; she knew it'd be her mother.  
  
#Put her on for me#, Eriol groaned and handed the phone to Meiling.  
  
"Yes mother?" Meiling knew her own mother'd call her names,  
  
#You bitch you've been out so long and your cousin isn't answering his phone at home. Which means he's asleep and you should be too. Your sister's asleep, your coming here this minute young lady#. Meiling wanted to say oh I'll come in the morning but then her mother hit her with-  
  
#March your useless butt round her now you worthless tart, NOW, you better have yourself round here in five minutes or I'll beat you so hard you'll not know what's what. Now I mean it, drag that worthless carcass of yours round here now# then her mother slammed the phone down.  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol, I've got to go, my mother will yell at me if I'm not there in five minutes. Meiling wouldn't dare say what would really happen to her. Ever since Meiling's father got the job that involves moving around a lot Meiling and her little sister Meiquing have been with their half brained mother. Meiling's mother hated Meiling ever since she was born and would even hit her now she lost Syaoran to Sakura.  
  
Jinling (Meiling's mother) made Meiling feel like the unwanted daughter she was, Meiling had nothing. Meiling had Syaoran until that bitch Sakura came to take him, so says Meiling's mother. Meiling said that her mother had no right to call Sakura a bitch and Meiling got a huge brews on her back. It was still there now.  
  
"Your going out at this hour alone?" Eriol asked,  
  
"Yeah" Meiling replied turning around she saw Eriol look worried, "Oww... come on Eriol it's not like I'm going to get kidnapped and raped is it?" and with that Eriol kissed Eriol on the noise and ran out the door.  
  
In truth, Meiling was worried she was going to get raped.  
  
She slowly crept through the park...  
  
The owl hooted...  
  
The crickets chirped and one bit Meiling's foot...  
  
She heard a rustle in the trees...  
  
She was to scared to make a move and she felt...  
  
"Meiling Li, all alone in the woods. Let's get her boys", a man yelled, he must have been twenty-seven. Meiling was a fifthteen year girl now scared to death. Before she knew it, two over guys were circling her like two hungry hyenas.  
  
Meiling then felt something grab her from behind she tried to kick herself free but the older man was far too strong. His muscled hair arms then started to drag Meiling off.  
  
Meiling was kicking and crying and screaming but this didn't affect what she was into. Meiling screamed and screamed but no help was given. Soon she was so tied from the crying, screaming and kicking that she passed out.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Meiling opened her eyes,  
  
She found that she was in an old room, which was grungy and dark. Meiling tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her. Then she heard the three men she had heard before but there was another one with them.  
  
Meiling forced her head to look to the side. The men weren't in the room so Meiling forced herself to sit up. Her beautiful long raven hair was loose on her shoulders but it was also in a mess. She pulled herself up and looked around the room.  
  
It was someone's bedroom, surely.  
  
Meiling looked into the shower room and saw it was no better the bedroom itself. Suddenly she heard the shower room door open and before her was a man at the age of twenty-nine at the least.  
  
He grabbed Meiling by her arm and dragged her to the bed and threw her onto it. Meiling fought she was going to cry again, she was only fifthteen and she was on the edge of rape. Plus this man was on the forties while she hadn't hit twenty. Not even close.  
  
The man could see that Meiling was scared and he knew that a man of his age (Forty-Five! Was the truth) could do bad damage to Meiling and her women hood if he raped her so all he did was look at her. She was formula from somewhere.  
  
"Jinling?" the man asked,  
  
"My name is Meiling, Jinling is my mama" Meiling replied in terror.  
  
"I see so you're the little whore"  
  
"Whore?"  
  
"Yes your mother was younger then you when she gave birth to you and her husband and her care nothing for you. But they do your sister, right?"  
  
"Please leave me be" Meiling sobbed  
  
"No, I haven't had fun yet"  
  
Meiling started to cry loud but the man put his hands over her arms and started to undress her. Meiling kicked and cried but the man was too strong for her. When she was undressed he fingered her because he knew that he could do damage with his manhood and even the finger felt tight. The man realised-  
  
Meiling was still a virgin.  
  
He would be her first if he really did it to her, Meiling really didn't want this to happen.  
  
Meiling was still kicking and screaming but couldn't get free. The man looked down on the fifthteen year old cry and cry.  
  
"Stop it you bitch or I'll fuck you so hard you'll bleed" the man boomed, but Meiling was desparate to brake free, she was in panic.  
  
He then got mad at her and thrusted into her. Meiling gasped in pain, never had she hurt so much. Meiling really felt it hurt her this man was really ruff on her. She couldn't stop crying and her womanhood had been torn and she was bleeding. Every time he came closer to her she hurt until the bleeding slowed down.  
  
Meiling hated being raped but she was to tiered to brake free, during the intercourse Meiling was in such shock she fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring* Eriol picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he groaned,  
  
'Right you son of a bitch where is she?'  
  
"Mrs Rae-Li? Who are you talking about?"  
  
'Don't tell me that crap you know who I mean. Meiling, where is she I told her to come home"  
  
"But she left an hour ago, she's not there?"  
  
"No"  
  
Eriol's blood ran cold.  
  
**********************************  
  
Cutie Eevee: Okay let's get to work on the talk show thing shall we?  
  
TCW: Yes please, I mean I did do a lot of the work on this thing.  
  
Cutie Eevee: Okay, I'll want ten reviews at the most to continue this. Seven at the least  
  
TCW: Hey you want a cup of tea?  
  
Cutie Eevee: Yes please, I'm writing a Pokemon story next with you if you don't mind.  
  
TCW: Oww... do I have to?  
  
Cutie Eevee: Well maybe when you've finshed, Miss Congeniality, I Want To Be Like You, Meiling of The Thousand Days, Meiling's Diary and The Talk Show thing.  
  
TCW: Which will probably take me two years so... okay!  
  
Cutie Eevee: Any thank you?  
  
TCW: I have, thank you Skyout for reading all my stories, you're a great pal.  
  
Cutie Eevee: Yeah she's had writers block and stuff...  
  
TCW: Okay can I work on my stories?  
  
Cutie Eevee: Now?  
  
TCW: Yes, this is my laptop.  
  
Cutie Eevee: Fine, bye, bye!  
  
TCW: Yeah, trust me I'm The Cardwitch. 


	2. Free Me?

Thank you to all the reviews, and thank you ERi who told me not to listen to Mel. I don't intend to listen to her I never listen to bullies. It's the Cardwitch hear by the way, Sakura isn't here and Cutie Eevee isn't well so I'm doing this for her, wish her well everyone.  
  
Chapter Two- Free Me  
  
Eriol didn't know what to do, say or think. He slamed the phone down and tried to think straight,  
  
"Okay Hiiragizawa maybe it's not what you think, maybe she's just running late and even if she did run into mean kids she'd kick their butts right" Eriol asked himself, but he decided not to take any chances. He already senced she was missing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meiling lay on the bed crying to herself, the older man had left her to sob under the bedsheets. Meiling felt around herself with a sense of guilt and also, at the same time a sense of dirtiness. Her insides torn and her hands, feet and other parts were bleeding, nothing about her was clean. Meiling slipped a hand out of the dirty old bed and felt around for what wasn't torn of her clothes. First thing she found was her bra, then top and skirt. Anything else was torn and ruined, but even the clothes that were still in one piece, most of that had blood on it.  
  
Under the bed clothes Meiling dressed up again and slipped out, her knees and body feel weak, like she could keep up on her feet. From all the... things that man had done to her she wondered if she'd ever feel warm and happy again. Then her thoughts turned to Eriol, what would he think of her. He had never had her, and now that first time was ruined for them.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again. Meiling backed back into the bed and she fell into the it as the person came in. Meiling looked up again to who this person was, she feared it was Harry (So she thought the man's name was) again. But it wasn't. It was a boy slightly older then her maybe, with slanted blue eyes and wavey greeish hair.  
  
"Are you this girl?" he asked,   
  
Meiling nodded,  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked,   
  
Meiling said nothing.  
  
"You are aren't you, hear let me stop your hands from bleeding" he said coming near to her, Meiling backed away from him but he lashed out and grabbed her hands. He carefully stroked them feeling the softness of them and running over the cuts made by Harry. "My name is Aaron (I changed the name of him because I felt he had to feel nicer), that man who you just... served was my father, Harry". Meiling's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry but did you say your father, that guy who raped me was is old enough to be my father?" Meiling gasped,  
  
"Wow it does talk!" Aaron gasped, Meiling snached her hands away from him,  
  
"Of course I talk what did you think I did?" Meiling snapped, "Now tell me where I am"  
  
"Your at my house, I live here with my dad and brother. My dad in a gangster you might say and does pick up pretty girls like you. My older brother helps him out, he'll want to see you too" Aaron told her, Aaron then pointed to the bed pillow, "Go back to sleep" he ordered her. Meiling stood up and shook her head, Aaron then picked her up and dropped her back on the bed.  
  
"My brother will be hear soon" Aaron told her,  
  
"Good for him, I think I'll get out of here, my boyfriend Eriol will be worried about me" Meiling told him and she headed for the door but Aaron pulled her back. "And I'm not hanging about to find out what your brother wants to do, I want to leave" Meiling said pulling away from Aaron.  
  
"No" Aaron said and once again he picked her up and dropped her on the bed and got onto of her, "Don't make me do it" Aaron told her. Meiling opened her red eyes and it refelcted into Aaron's eyes. Aaron closed on her and kissed her on her warm and soft lips.  
  
Meiling pulled away and said "Please, I miss Eriol and I don't want him to be worried. I love him".  
  
Aaron nodded and said, "I'll try my best to get you out of here, but no matter what, it's a huge risk" Aaron explained, "Why does this Eriol mean so much to you Ruby?" Aaron asked her.  
  
Meiling was about to correct him but then she thought about her eyes and realized the where rubies to many, Eriol, first time he asked her out said-  
  
'Oh sweet beauty, such a fair ruby is more beautiful then any emarald and she who has your eyes is much fairer and beautiful. Oh sweet ruby, oh sweet Meili dear you are indeed more beautiful then Sakura herself and just like your rival your name and eyes suite you well...'  
  
"Hay Ruby, what is it with this Eriol guy. Sounds like a girl" Aaron comented,  
  
"Well I can tell you that Eriol is a great man who would never hurt me or put me through all this pain just for intercourse, say what you want but I will never stop loving him" Meiling said nobelly and she then snapped, "Now please get me out of here, free me"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Meiling where could you be, where are you my Sweet Meili" Eriol said to himself walking the root Meiling would have taken to get home. He walked looking at any place Meiling would have stopped. Not a sign.  
  
Eriol was desprate, looking all around for his Sweet Ruby, no sign what so ever. Oh where are you Meiling, was all he could think with a twinge of pain in his heart. He could bare the lose of her, never.   
  
Eriol was about to leave the park when he saw something that caught his eyes, what did he see? Tiere tracks, made by a van? But what else, a red ribbon, only one girl he knew of with red ribbons. Meiling, she carried ribbons in her bag. Her mother would make her wear them but then she would take them out and wear her hair down and she felt she looked best like that. Eriol of course loved her hair both ways, Meiling's snappy and witty person had over come any sweet and kind girl he knew.  
  
Eriol didn't want someone who was his exact woman! He wanted spmeone who was like him, but had a slightly cuter person- That's why he loved Meiling. Eriol had been with lots of girls but only two he had know enough to remember their names-  
  
Kaho and Tomoyo.  
  
Kaho, sadly died of a strange illness and Tomoyo and Meiling had tried their hardest to save her, but Kaho died and Eriol swore he would never love again. Tomoyo, Eriol hated to say started as a rebond, to get over Kaho, but after a while they became more. Eriol was heart broken when he found out a humliating thing-  
  
She was bisexual!  
  
Eriol hated the fact when he found out Tomoyo was having it off with both him and Naoko from their class. Tomoyo and Eriol agreed it was best to seperate and Tomoyo very quickly found someone else, Eriol knew Tomoyo could have done better then him.  
  
It was Sakura's birthday party that Eriol finally fell in love with Meiling after seeing her, he saw they had tones in common (Even the huge obssention with Syaoran) and they both knew the pain of rejection. Eriol felt it was like Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn, with Tomoyo the divorced wife, or rather girlfriend. Meiling had a firery temper but a sweet candy heart. It was these things that Eriol fell for her with.  
  
Both of them had played the field...  
  
They had tones in common with a split personality, that were both fighters. Eriol had then found his soul mate...  
  
"And I'm not losing you now Meiling my love" Eriol said gluching the ribbon. "Not ever"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked that chapter, and I also hope you understand that the reason Meiling didn't take those three guys last time was because she was scared 'Like a rabbit caught in headlights' thank you to those who knew that. I'd like chapter ideas and I also want to know who you think Meiling should end up with. This isn't a poll and I don't want flames on me or other reviewers. Let others have their say.  
  
This isn't a poll, just a question...  
  
Who should get Meiling? Eriol or Aaron?  
  
If you want to know what Meiling looks like have a look at my web site on the 'I Want to Be Like You' link on the news bit. The link will take you to a page and click the link 'Picture Scans'  
  
REMEMBER THIS IS THE YOUGEST WILLOW- The Card Witch, my web site is on that page 


	3. The Girl is Mine

Chapter 3- The Girl is Mine  
  
Aaron, took Meiling's hand and lead her down the corridor. It was dirty with beer cans and all kinds rubbish. Aaron loved the soft touch of Meiling's hands, they were beautiful. Aaron turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Meiling asked,  
  
"Your just so.... beautiful, very beautiful" Aaron told her. Meiling blushed and snached her hand away, Aaron smiled at her "Hey I'm sorry Ruby. I just had to tell you how beautiful you are, your lovely and you really are a beauty".  
  
Meiling couldn't smile, she still hurt from the cuts and scars Harry had made. Meiling was kicking herself that she hadn't kicked her way out of the grip of those men kick them away, fight them. Meiling still felt dirty and in pain inside herself. She so wanted Eriol too, she missed him and his kindness. Sadly Aaron was all she had.  
  
"Hey Ruby what's up?" Aaron said kicking a beer can away from his feet. Meiling realized he was still calling her 'Ruby', well she didn't mind what she was called, anything to hide the dirty Meiling.  
  
"Nothing Eriol" Meiling said, she blushed deeply, she had just called Aaron 'Eriol', Aaron looked at her a smiled.   
  
"I know you want to go home, I'll help you Ruby and I won't leave you" Aaron said patting her on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Aaron, you are being really kind, not raping me and all, what am I doing I'm talking about it like it's not a big deal!" Meiling told him.  
  
"Oh Ruby, I only sleep with women I truly love, not just bitches my dad brings home" Aaron said.  
  
Meiling frowned, "Bitch?"  
  
"Not you, you're are lovely and beautiful and I really like you so much when I first saw you"  
  
"Ah, er... what are you saying?" Meiling said in a quick way,  
  
"I think I'm starting to..." Aaron started,  
  
Meiling's butterfly eyes fluttered a few times and then she said- "What, you think what?"  
  
Suddenly, someone came up to them- "Aaron!" he belowed, out of the dark a tall, handsome boy who looked very much like Aaron. But of course it wasn't.  
  
"Kevin?" Aaron said in a low voice,  
  
"Who's this pretty belle then?" Kevin said feeling about Meiling's brests. She smacked his hand, he laughed, "Ah, snapy little squwib isn't she?" Kevin said in a creepy way. "Hay listen, she should go to dad now, he said for me to go out and find the little bitch he picked up, said she reminded him of a simple time"  
  
"He said I looked like my mother" Meiling said slowly,  
  
"Yeah he said that crap too, he has brought like tones of girls in who are like you, there is something about you. What's your name?" Kevin asked,  
  
Meiling was about to say 'Meiling' but something made her say-  
  
"Ruby" Meiling said quietly,  
  
Kevin nodded, "Well, Ruby, dad wants to see you again"  
  
Kevin said with a cool sort of nod, he then walked off in a cool way and before he left he said-  
  
"I'll see you, like, really soon"  
  
'I sure hope not' Meiling said in a tense way. Aaron tapped her shoulder, he felt her cold blood try warm up. "Where is your father now?" she said bravely.  
  
Aaron pointed down the landing and Meiling walked slowly and scared, but she knew what to do now.  
  
Aaron looked at Meiling and smiled to himself, 'Dear Ruby, I know you are scared, but I'll get you out of here. I think, from the moment I saw you, I loved you. I really think I love you'  
  
He then ran and caught up with Meiling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Open the door!" Jinling Li yelled banging on the door. Finally Sakura came with her bath robe on. She had nothing under it.  
  
"Ms. Li? What's wrong" Sakura asked the tearing woman, Jinling dried her tears and said slowly and panicy-  
  
"Meiling- is- she- s- she- h- here?" she said trying to breath. Sakura shook her head-  
  
"No Ms. Li, you better come in" Sakura said bringing the crying woman into the apartment. As soon as Sakura got her to settle Syaoran came out of the room, he had had the time to get dressed. Sakura hadn't. It did take her forever anyway to get out of bed, get dressed and feel real again just for a quicky. You can imagen what she like now she and Syaoran had a long night of 'The Deeding'.  
  
"Auntie what's wrong?" Syaoran asked as soon as he saw her. Jinling tol them about what happened last night and how no one has seen her.  
  
"Are you sure she didn't stay with Eriol last night" Sakura asked her.  
  
"Yes, he said himself that she had left as soon as I told her to" Jinling said in tears, "But now, I'd rather her and that boyfriend Eriol of hers had sex last night, then what's happened now. I'd rather she'd stayed with him!" Jinling said in her tears.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other-  
  
Sakura whispered, "Better not tell her why I'm nakered now!"  
  
Syaoran snap-whispered to her, "This really is bad, what's happened to her? If she didn't spend the night with Eriol where she go?"  
  
Sakura then whispered, "Well we should call the police then, they can find her. I'll go down the park and call Tomoyo see if she's seen her. I'll take the car"  
  
Syaoran then, "Said kitchen now". Then Syaoran looked at his auntie and said, "We're calling the police, make you a cup of tea"  
  
~* In the kitchen *~  
  
"Okay the police will look around the route she would have taken and try find her, but we need to go one step futher" Sakura said,  
  
"Right you'd better get dressed and I'll take the car out and go to Tomoyo's house" Syaoran said,  
  
"Hey that was my plan" Sakura said,  
  
"Just give me the keys" Syaoran said holding out his hand,  
  
"No"   
  
"Just give it to me Sakura" Syaoran told her,  
  
"Syaoran, why am I thinking about sex already?" Sakura said with a joke, Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Please Sakura, I'm really worried about her, Eriol will be looking for her, I want to help him" Syaoran told her,  
  
"You and Eriol?" Sakura said cluching the keys,  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran snapped,  
  
"Fine, but I'm coming with you" Sakura told him. Syaoran nodded and smiled.  
  
"Then hurry and get dressed"  
  
"I will"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol walked around with Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran to look for any trase of Meiling. All they had was her bow, they needed more.  
  
"Oh my Mei where are you" Eriol said,  
  
"We'll find her" Tomoyo said looking in a bush,  
  
"Yeah, she's a Li" Sakura said "They are the best" Sakura said in a smiley way. "Really amazing".  
  
Syaoran, blushed and Eriol sighed. "Sakura, I haven't really ever... you know" Eriol blushed,  
  
Syaoran shook his head and Tomoyo started to giggle. Sakura and Syaoran both said, "What?"  
  
"I've never, in my life slept with her" Eriol said with a blush,  
  
"Well that's okay, you've only been dating her for six months" Syaoran said with a smile,  
  
"In fact, I have never done it with Kaho niether" Eriol said again,  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at him with google eyes, then Tomoyo said;  
  
"So your a virgin?" Tomoyo said in a quick funny way (Like Phoebe from friends). Eriol tutted and Sakura and Syaoran looked at Eriol.  
  
"You've never do it with Tomoyo?" Sakura said in a joking way. Eriol then looked at them all.  
  
"No I haven't slept with anyone, I am a virgin. A V-I-R-G-I-N. Virgin!" Eriol snapped, "But I bet Meiling isn't anymore, and I swear, the man who took virginity away from her will be so sorry".  
  
Eriol then walked on thinking- 'I don't care what anyone says, The Girl is Mine'.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Thank you and I hoped you liked it. 


	4. You're Not Going Anywhere

Sorry this is short but I admit I was in a hurry cause I have a date with my boyfriend. My younger cousins have gone to the movie with the nextdoor neighbour so it's just me Cutie Eevee.  
  
NO FLAMES! OR ELSE!  
  
Chapter 4- Your Not Going ANYWHERE!  
  
Meiling and Aaron went into the room where Aaron's father, Harry was. Harry was picking at his nails and drinking a beer. The room stank of alchol and moldy food, Meiling nearly passed out from the horrid stinck.  
  
"Are dear little girl, we meet again, daughter of Jinling" Harry said standing up and walking towards his son and Meiling. "What did you say your name was?" Harry asked running his hand through her messed up hair.  
  
"Ruby" Meiling lied, "My name is Ruby".  
  
"Well, Ruby, since you seem like such a tuffy girl. I think you should work for me here" Harry said walking away swiching the TV on. Aaron shook his head-  
  
"What as your mistress" he asked,  
  
"As our mistress, from time to time. She can never leave here" Harry said switching the vloume down. Meiling's eyes widedned, why couldn't he let her go home?  
  
"Excuse me, but why can't I leave?" Meiling asked,  
  
"You've seen too much, I can't have the police know I'm here comiting rape on young women your age, and this mess, and they can't know me" Harry said taking a long swig of his beer. "I murdered my wife when Aaron was your age and hid her body in the town shrine, she's under the floor boards".  
  
Meiling couldn't here anymore, Aaron saw her seem to go cold. Meiling ran to the door and ran out it only to be drgged back by Harry by her hair. "You will stay here forever with me and my sons, you will stay here or I'll rape you, abuse you, brews you and make your body bleed if you try to leave". Meiling tried to pull her face away from him but he pulled it back, he's beered face fell down on her youngness. "If you dare leave this place, I will brews, strip, rape and kill you. And when your sweet little boyfriend goes to that shrine he works at he'll find another body there and this time it won't go under the floor boards".  
  
Meiling kicked him in the man hood from under him and pulled herself out from under him. She backed away, this time not running away. Harry got over this abuse quickly and punched her into a wall. He had so much force, just like he was a dojo expert, maybe that was why she couldn't beat him by kick-boxing.  
  
"Don't you dare do that again you little bitch!" Harry snapped and he threw her into Aaron. Aaron grabbed her before she hit her head, "Get her out, but make sure she doesn't escape!"  
  
Aaron took Meiling out of the room.  
  
"How could you support a man like that, why don't you go?" Meiling asked when they were out side the room. Aaron came forward, and then told her that he would kill him or Kevin if we did anything like that.   
  
"... He has muggs all other this town. After he killed mom, he staied here profecting his kick-boxing" Aaron told her,  
  
"Well, you answered my next question. No wonder I was so weak about him" Meiling said looking back into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Ruby" Aaron said, "You're going to have to... to stay alive"  
  
Meiling patted him back and smiled, "It's okay, I know my Eriol will find me" Meiling was sure of that. Aaron felt a bit sad about it but, she loved Eriol and he seemed to love her too. What would happen to Meiling if Eriol just came by here one day with his friends cause they found out Meiling was here?  
  
Just then Kevin came out from the room with a knife. "Ruby? Come with me or this will be going into you neck" Meiling looked at him and walked with him. Aaron watched them walk off, he then decided to go to the one room that was really neat, his mother's old room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What do you want Kevin?" Meiling asked when she and Kevin were back in his room. Kevin came forward and kissed her. Meiling slapped him away from her. "Get lost you creep!" Meiling snapped in his face. She tried to walk out the room and leave but Kevin grabbed her hand and pulled her back and put the knife to her neck.  
  
"Get back here Ruby" Kevin snapped, Meiling walked backwards to face Kevin.  
  
"Take that thing away from me, I value my life more then anything" Meiling said, Kevin still kept the knife to her neck. Finally Meiling hit Kevin away from her and ran out the door only to fall down when he grabbed her feet.  
  
Meiling kicked up making his noise bleed, she pulled herself up and ran off. Kevin quickly followed her. Meiling ran round a cornor and straight into the two guys who had dragged her off. When Kevin came round and yelled "STOP HER KEEP HER THERE". The two men kept her back, she tried to kick them too but they were too strong like before. When Kevin finally came up to her, he grabbed her legs and dragged her off. Meiling tried to pull her legs free but Kevin just dragged her off and away.  
  
"I'm taking you straight to dad, Ruby, he will be so happy to see you this stressed" Kevin said has he dragged her.  
  
When they got to the room. Kevin pulled her to her feet and the said sorry. He pushed her through the door and straight into Harry's arms.  
  
Meiling tried to run again but as we know, Harry was too strong. He pushed back into the bed and without taking any of her clothes but what he needed, thrusted into her again.  
  
Meiling screamed but that just spurd Harry to go faster. Meiling then felt a strange feeling through her body again. She hated it, though it felt good in some sort of way. After a while she felt a bit sick and she tried to push him away, but Harry wouldn't quit till he had had enough.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eriol looked round the park with Tomoyo and Syaoran. Sakura had gone home to help Meiling's mother. Eriol finally feel to the ground grasping the ribbon which was lost. Tomoyo walked up to him and patted him back, "Oh Eriol come on, we will find her" she told him. Eriol pulled himself to his feet and walked on. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Where could she be, why can't I find her?" Eriol said, he felt so weak.  
  
"Eriol your tired, you need to rest" Syaoran told him,  
  
"NO! I'm not sleeping till she's back" Eriol told them, "Even if it means I never sleep again". While Eriol and Syaoran walked forward, Tomoyo looked behind her and saw a red line in the distence. Tomoyo ran up to it and picked it up.  
  
"ERIOL! IS THIS ONE OF HER RIBBONS!" Tomoyo called to him. Eriol snached it from her.  
  
"Yeah it is, she was here!" Eriol said then he ran off in the direction the bow was found in. Tomoyo and Syaoran ran after him. 


End file.
